Neria
} |name = Neria |image = The Keeper.jpg |px = 270px |gender = Female |race = Elf |affiliation = Dalish Inquisition |title = Elindra's First |class = Mage |specialization = Keeper |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition (multiplayer) }} Neria is a player-controlled protagonist in Dragon Age: Inquisition's multiplayer. Background Neria was born into the Ralaferin clan, and was chosen as Keeper Elindra's apprentice. Trained from youth to defend and serve people, she takes great pride in her magic and her role as Elindra's First. Now within the Inquisition as a Dalish emissary, Neria does all she can to see that the interests of the Dalish are not forgotten amidst the chaos. AbilitiesCategory:CharactersCategory:Dragon Age: Inquisition charactersCategory:ElvesCategory:DalishCategory:MagiCategory:Playable charactersCategory:Inquisition membersCategory:Dragon Age: Inquisition multiplayer playable characters Protection Tier 1 Barrier - You create a shimmering protective barrier that acts as temporary additional health. The Barrier decays naturally over time. * Barrier: 2004 * Area of Effect: 4 Meters * Cooldown Time: 24 seconds * Cost: 50 Mana * Unlocks Rejuvenating Barrier '''and '''Elegant Defense * Unlocks Tier 2 (Rejuvenating Barrier) Elegant Defense - You have learned to cast Barrier with a more stable magical pattern. Each time a barrier you have cast expires, the abilities cooldown time is reduced. * Upgrades Barrier * Cooldown reduction: 4 seconds Tier 2 Tier 2 is unlocked with Barrier, '''which allows '''Rejuvenating Barrier. Rejuvenating Barrier - When you or your allies have an active barrier, the beneficial energy invigorates them and helps them recover mana or stamina more quickly. * Mana Regeneration: 35% * Passive: +3 Constititution * Unlocks Fade Step, Fade Cloak '''and '''Peaceful Aura * Unlocks Tier 3 (Peaceful Aura) Fade Step - You let invisible waves of magic carry you forward, blurring ahead a short distance. * Duration: 2 Seconds * Cooldown Time: 12 Seconds * Unlocks Frost Step Frost Step - Passing through enemies hurts them and leaves them chilled. * Upgrades Fade Step * Ice Damage: 300% Weapon Damage * Chill Duration: 8 Seconds Fade Cloak - You surround yourself with the magic of the Veil itself. You are briefly invulnerable and can pass through enemies unharmed. * Duration: 2 seconds * Cooldown time: 12 seconds * Cost: 20 Mana * Unlocks Decloaking Blast Decloaking Blast - If you rematierialize inside an enemy, they're blasted back with massive force. * Upgrades Fade Cloak * Spirit Damage: 1000% Weapon Damage Tier 3 Tier 3 is unlocked with Rejuvenating Barrier, which unlocks Peaceful Aura. Peaceful Aura '''- Your aura of tranquility makes enemies less likely to attack you in battle, even when you damage them. * Threat Reduction: 50% * Passive: +3 Willpower * Unlocks '''Proud, Reinforced Barrier, '''and '''Cycle of Life * Unlocks Tier 4 (Cycle of Life) Reinforced Barrier - Casting Barrier on a target also gives them a bonus to damage resistance. * Damage Resistance: 10% * Passive: +3 Willpower Proud - The Keeper has devoted herself to the Dalish way of life, living few others as adept as she is with Elven magic. * Passive: +3 Constitution, +3 Willpower, +3 Magic Tier 4 Tier 4 is unlocked with Peaceful Aura, which unlocks Cycle of Life. Cycle of Life - Even should you fall, you give your allies the strength to fight on harder in your name. * Health Amount: 100% * Damage Bonus: 50% * Duration: 10 Seconds * Cooldown Time: 60 Seconds * Passive: +3 Constitution * Unlocks Mana Surge, Guardian Spirit and Nature's Shield * Unlocks Tier 5 (Nature's Shield) Mana Surge - Your barrier explodes into wild magic when enemies destroy it. The blast freezes all nearby enemies and allows you to cast your next spell without consuming mana. * Area of Effect: 3 meters * Freeze Duration: 2 seconds * Passive: +3 Magic Guardian Spirit - A protective barrier springs into place around you automatically when you are badly injured. * Barrier: 100% * Cooldown time: 60 Seconds * Passive: +3 Constitution Tier 5 Tier 5 is unlocked with Cycle of Life, which unlocks Nature's Shield. Nature's Shield - The entire party gains increased resistance to Fire, Ice, Electric and Spirit damage. * Damage Resistance: 10% * Passive: +3 Willpower * Unlocks Knight Protector, Veiled Riposte, and Winter Stillness * Unlocks Tier 6 (Winter Stillness) Knight Protector - You're adept with defensive magic. Barriers you create take longer to naturally decay. * Barrier Decay Reduction: 35% * Passive: +3 Constitution Veiled Riposte - Whenever you have a barrier active, enemies who attack you will take damage in return. * Damage Returned: 20% * Passive: +3 Magic Tier 6 Tier 6 is unlocked with Nature's Shield, which unlocks Winter Stillness. Winter Stillness - By standing still, you enter into a meditative state that restores your mana at an enhanced rate and reduces all cooldown times. * Medication Idle Threshold: 3 seconds * Mana Generation Rate Bonus: 50% * Passive: +3 Willpower * Unlocks Static Cage, Disruption Field, and Strength of Spirits * Unlocks Tier 7 (Strength of Spirits) Static Cage - You trap enemies inside an electricity field that paralyzes those that try to leave. * Duration: 8 Seconds * Area of Effect: 9 Meters * Paralyzed Duration: 2 Seconds * Cooldown Time: 32 Seconds * Cost: 65 Mana * Unlocks Lightning Cage Lightning Cage '- Static Cage is now powerful enough to hurt or even kill enemies who leave its boundaries. Whenever an enemy in the cage takes damage, a lightning bolt strikes them, dealing bonus electricity damage * Electricity Damage: 50% Weapon Damage '''Disruption Field '- You fill an area with magical energy that slows and weakens your enemies. Enemies larger than the field are immune. * Speed Reduction: 50% * Radius: 3 meters * Duration: 10 Seconds * Cooldown Time: 24 seconds * Cost: 65 Mana * Unlocks '''Stasis Lock Stasis Lock - Enemies caught in the disruption field are slowed to a stop over the course of several seconds. Striking them ends the effect. * Speed Reduction: 99% * Duration: 5 Seconds Tier 7 Tier 7 is unlocked with Winter Stillness, which unlocks Strength of Spirits. Strength of Spirits - Your barriers draw on the magic of the fade to absorb more energy before depleting. * Barrier Bonus: 50% Primal Spirit Tier 1 Chain Lightning '''- You unleash a blast of lightning that shocks one target and arcs to nearby enemies. * Distance: 5 meters * Number of hits: 4 * Electric Damage: 250% Weapon Damage * Shocked Duration: 8 Seconds * Cooldown Time: 8 seconds * Cost: 50 Mana * Unlocks '''Arcing Surge and Clean Burn * Unlocks Tier 2 (Clean Burn) Arcing Surge - Chain Lightning arcs farther and hits more targets: * Distance Bonus: 4 meters * Additional Hits: 2 Tier 2 Tier 2 is unlocked by Chain Lightning, '''which unlocks '''Clean Burn. Clean Burn '''- Your spells burn away anmbient magic that would otherwise slow down your casting. Every spell you cast shortens your active cooldown times. * Cooldown reduction: 1 Second * Passive: +3 Willpower * Unlocks '''Mind Blast, Dispell, '''and '''Conductive Current * Unlocks Tier 3 (Conductive Current) Mind Blast - You send enemies staggering with an explosion of willpower that drives them back and makes them less likely to target you again. * Area of Effect: 5 Meters * Cooldown time: 8 Seconds * Cost: 20 Mana * Eldritch Detonator * Unlocks Fortifying Blast Fortifying Blast - Each enemy you strike with Mind Blast increases your protective barrier as you turn their pain into your power. * Barrier: 10% Dispel - You remove hostil magic and status effects from allies while stripping beneficial effects from enemies. * Size: 5 Meters * Cooldown Time: 8 Seconds * Cost: 35 mana * Eldritch Detonator * Unlocks Transmute Magic Transmute Magic '''- Dispelling magic and status aeffects increases your own spells' damage and barrier generation for a brief duration. * Barrier: 50% * Damage Bonus: 25% * Duration: 10 Seconds Tier 3 Tier 3 is unlocked by '''Clean Burn, which unlocks Conductive Current. 'Conductive Current ' - The more magical energy you expend, the more damage your spells do. * Damage Bonus: 5% for every 10% missing mana * Passive: +3 Magic * Unlocks: 'Veilstrike, Lightning Bolt, ' Tier 4 Tier 5 Tier 6